Miedo de la noche
by L-Judd
Summary: Yato se desplomo junto a él, extendiendo la manta sobre ellos. Yukine era muy consciente de la cercanía del dios – olía el sudor, el humo y algo más que no podía reconocer.


**Fandom: **Noragami

**Pairing:** Leve Yatone.

**N/T: **Esta fanfic no es mio, solo lo traduzco por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucrar. Todos los créditos a su escritora Sanna (**harumelys . tumblr . com**). [Para las personas que están leyendo la traducción de "**Come bocadillos, complica las cosas, ama**" de KnB, muy pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo, llevo la mitad de la traducción.] ¡Que lo disfruten! -L

* * *

**Miedo de la noche**

Era una noche de tormenta, Yukine podía ver el negro que se levantaba en el cielo de la noche, no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña sacudida de miedo. Recordó rápidamente que Yato era capaz de sentir sus sentimientos, intentó calmarse y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando cerraba los ojos sentía que escuchaba los sonidos de la noche con más claridad. El trafico, el susurro de los árboles y arbustos. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando se imagino los ojos de un ayakashi y este le devolvía la mirada desde la oscuridad, su aliento se atasco en su garganta y se sacudió, temblando de miedo.

Había oscuridad en todas partes. No había faroles que se encendieran alrededor del santuario (ellos dos aun la utilizaban por alojamiento temporal ya que Yato no tenía un santuario propio), y Yukine se lamentaba ferozmente por no haber preguntado al respecto. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el patio, y a pesar del hecho de que sabía que era seguro, su pánico solo empeoraba.

"Maldita sea, Yukine, estoy tratando de dormir."

"Es tu culpa, en primer lugar," señalo Yukine sin mirar atrás, sabía que Yato lo estaba observando. "Deberíamos de tener nuestro propio lugar para dormir."

"¿Crees que no quiero eso?", pregunto Yato, sentándose a su lado.

Por supuesto, Yukine sabia lo mucho que Yato quería su propio santuario, pero aun así… necesitaban conseguir otro lugar para descansar por las noches que el santuario de otro dios. Un lugar donde pudiesen dormir bajo techo y con un poco de luz. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Estas muy asustado por la oscuridad, ¿verdad?", suspiro Yato.

Yukine se giro y lo miró. Yato estaba examinando a su shinki, sus sorprendentemente ojos azules estaban atentos y estaba más serio de lo habitual.

No respondió, pero sus temblorosas manos eran suficientes. Sabía perfectamente que estaba muy aterrorizado como para conciliar el sueño. Y sabía que Yato también lo sabía.

"No se puede evitar, entonces", dijo Yato después de un momento de silencio. "Ven aquí." Se levanto y Yukine se le quedo mirando con confusión antes de ir tras él.

"No iba a hacer esto porque en realidad no es… educado," explicó Yato mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta que conducía al interior, "pero creo que lo entenderá. Sera sólo por esta noche." Abrió la puesta e hizo pasar a Yukine a su interior.

Estaba aun más oscuro que afuera, hasta que Yato encendió dos linternas, y las situó sobre una mesa. Era luz suficiente para que Yukine se volviera a sentir seguro de nuevo.

De lo contrario, el espacio era muy estrecho, y Yukine se dio cuenta de que tendrían que dormir al lado del otro.

"Puedo dormir afuera también", dijo Yato, pero Yukine supo que por el tono de su amo, que él realmente no quería.

"Nah, está bien", dijo Yukine en voz baja, sintiendo como su mejillas se calentaba. Evito mirar hacia Yato (sabia que el maldito dios estaría sonriendo tanto que su cara podía romperse en cualquier momento) y esperó a que la cama improvisada estuviera lista.

"Bien, listo", dijo con orgullo Yato.

Como Yukine vio que el espacio que Yato había hecho parecía realmente cómodo y acogedor. Se sentó y suspiro. Lo peor del pánico ya estaba desvaneciéndose.

Yato se desplomo junto a él, extendiendo la manta sobre ellos. Yukine era muy consciente de la cercanía del dios – olía el sudor, el humo y algo más que no podía reconocer.

"Buenas noches, Yukine", susurró Yato, bostezando.

"Buenas noches", respondió Yukine y cerró los ojos una vez más. Ahora no había sonidos extraños en sus oídos. La suave luz de las linternas le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y basto solo un par de minutos para que los dos cayeran profundamente dormidos.


End file.
